


Anthem of the Angels

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cannot say this enough, Embedded Video, Gift Work, No Comfort here!, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potc/gifts), [offkilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/gifts).



> I love you all?


End file.
